


现在我对东海已经没有秘密了

by kirawangtl



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirawangtl/pseuds/kirawangtl
Summary: 我喜欢你这个秘密，是我们漫长的相互暗恋结束那天对彼此的告白。那句永远，是我们恋爱第一天对彼此说的情话。
Relationships: 李赫宰和李东海, 赫海





	现在我对东海已经没有秘密了

这几天李赫宰真的很奇怪。他总是不回李东海的消息，以各种借口拒接李东海的电话，即使面对面碰到也会装作干别的不和他说话。

“明明上个月还特意来接自己退伍，怎么突然又变成这样……”李东海靠在座位上看着身边陷入美梦的李赫宰这样想着，“真是个坏家伙啊！”

其实李赫宰并没有睡着，他甚至能感觉到李东海那强烈的目光，但是他没有那个勇气睁开眼睛。虽然下一秒，他就不得不面对了。

“赫~”李东海轻声唤着他，一边又轻轻推了推。

“嗯~到了吗？下车吧。”

“我让他们都先下去了，我有事和你说。”李东海边说边把想要起身离开的赫宰拽了回来。

“啊……什么事？这么神秘吗。”李赫宰不自然地笑了笑，将视线投射到前排，不敢和身边那清澈的眼睛对视。

“你是不是有什么瞒着我。”

……

李赫宰无言，他即使不说，也不会说出欺骗他的话。

“你变得很奇怪你知道吗？明明之前都很好，怎么就突然这样了呢？明明上个月还特意来接我退伍来着，明明退伍之后还一起吃饭来着，明明……”李东海越说越委屈，说着说着眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

“呀！你！不要哭……”李赫宰看着身边的东海那么伤心，心顿时就软了，只想要抱抱他让他不要难过。

“你不要说话！”李东海撇撇嘴继续说。“到底有什么事瞒着我，你不想做D&E了吗？你现在对我还有那么多的秘密吗？”

李赫宰面对着泣不成声的东海的质问，一时不知道该如何回答。是要像以前那样任由着他下车离开吗？好像再也做不到了。

其实李赫宰所有的秘密都告诉他了，只是有一个秘密，一旦说出来，就会改变很多很多。

他不知道这个秘密是什么时候开始的。是从李东海强烈的六个我爱你开始，还是从“我希望你所有的答案都是我”开始，亦或是更早，这个他自己也不知道。这个秘密是那么的特别，特别到这个秘密对自己都是隐瞒着的。

要不是那天公司和自己商讨后面的工作，问自己D&E是否需要在这最佳解绑期解绑，他可能到现在都还没发现自己的这个秘密，抑或是说不愿意发现自己的这个秘密。

公司提出解绑的原因李赫宰完全清楚，这么多年来自己和李东海在粉丝心里都是情侣般的存在，如果不解绑恐怕以后难以收场，现在刚结束兵役，长久的空白期，慢慢淡了粉丝心中的感觉，在这时候解绑是最好的。

但是那天李赫宰直接脱口而出的就是“我不愿意解绑。”

那天回家之后，李赫宰一个人在房间坐了很久，不同之前那样漫无目的的放空，那个夜晚他满脑子都是李东海。从第一次遇见十几岁的李东海开始，一直到现在还陪在自己身边的已经三十几岁的李东海。自己认识李东海的时间已经比不认识他的时间还要久了。

最后他才突然想起来，那句“我希望你的答案都是我”，自己心里的回答是“所有好的问题的答案都是你。”那炽烈的六个我爱你，自己当时第一反应在脑海里的答案是“我也爱你，我也爱你，我也爱你，我也爱你，我也爱你，我也爱你。”

原来，原来是喜欢上李东海了啊。

得到这样的答案之后，他就开始躲避李东海了，他不敢确定李东海以前对自己说的那些情话是带着怎样的感情，万一是友情呢？他也没有那个勇气去问，他知道这个秘密一旦说出来，就不可挽回了。

“我们不是D&E了吗？”

“你是想听公司的话解绑吗？我不愿意，反正我不愿意。”

李东海的声音再次把李赫宰拉回到现在。

早该想到公司也去问过东海了，自己这样的行为无疑是在变相的给李东海错误的答案啊。明明那么冷静周到的一个人，偏偏在李东海面前就变的漏洞百出。

“海海~”李赫宰再也受不了看着李东海哭却什么都不做了，他一把抱住李东海。

“我……我还有最后一个秘密没有告诉你。对不起。”

突然被抱住的李东海也一时慌了神，一边抽泣着一边拍了拍李赫宰的背。

“这个秘密一旦说出来，我们就可能再也做不了D&E了。如果你想听，我一定告诉你。”

李东海慌了，他害怕自己任性的想要知道他所有的秘密，最终会换来不好的结果。但是他也受不了李赫宰以后都这样对自己爱答不理。毕竟……毕竟这么多年自己一直是被李赫宰捧在手心上。毕竟自己喜欢了李赫宰这么多年了。那天公司提出解绑的建议之后，自己也想过要不要结束着漫长的暗恋，但是每每想到李赫宰，这个想法就会被狠狠否定。

“你说吧。我想听。”李东海深深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气做出了这个选择。“说完我也告诉你一个秘密”。

他想赌一把，就赌一赌李赫宰和自己是同一个秘密。毕竟这么多年，自己在李赫宰这的眼力见，就没失误过。

李赫宰轻轻放开了他，眼睛对上因为刚刚哭过眼圈发红的对面的这对漂亮眼睛。

“我想……我想做你的固定同行人，以男朋友的身份。我喜欢你！李东海!”李赫宰说完迅速垂下眼睛，不敢再和李东海对视。

李东海愣住了，他在庆幸自己赌对了，也在后怕万一赌错了呢。而后所有的想法都转变成委屈和喜悦。

“呀！为什么早不说！笨蛋！总是说我是笨蛋，明明你才是最笨的！而且是最坏的笨蛋！”李东海一边骂着，一边扑进了李赫宰的怀里。刚刚才停下来的眼泪又开始唰唰的流下来。

“为什么早不说！这些年我对你说的每一句想你，每一句爱你，每一句特别的情话，都是在对你说李赫宰我好喜欢你。我的秘密……我的秘密是我喜欢你啊李赫宰。”

李赫宰听着李东海噼里啪啦的说了一堆，脑子一片空白，只听到了最后那句“我喜欢你啊李赫宰。”

“对不起对不起对不起……”李赫宰轻轻拍着抽泣的李东海的背，小声地重复着对不起，眼泪也不知道什么时候唰唰的流下来打湿了李东海的白衬衫。

“叮咚……叮咚……”

厂牌某职员的手机传来两声短信提示音。

SJ 赫宰：“D&E永远不解绑。”

SJ 东海：“D&E永远不解绑\\(^o^)/~。”

我喜欢你这个秘密，是我们漫长的相互暗恋结束那天对彼此的告白。

那句永远，是我们恋爱第一天对彼此说的情话。


End file.
